Smile
by lilaclove
Summary: After homecoming Warren returns home & contemplates the events of the movie in an interesting way.Half of this story is a Song Fic, but not the usual kind. The Song is Half Lit perfomed by Steven Strait and there are lots of flashbacks. WarrenLayla


Smile

Written By: greenrandomness

Authors note I: This is a Warren/Layla One-shot taking place an hour or two after the movie. If you are not a fan of flashbacks you probably won't enjoy this. It is my first fan fiction in a long time, so I'm using it to get back into the swing of things. The second half of the fan fiction is a Song Fic but not in the usual way. You'll understand that when you read it. The Song used is Half Lit by Steve Strait. It just really seemed to fit for me so I used it.

Authors Note II: I also made a video with this concept using "Half Lit" and clips from the movie. It isn't great...but inspiration had struck and I didn't have much to work with so I just used what I had. If you want to check it out just look up Smile on Youtube. You can also look up Sky High Steven Strait and multiple other things. My screen name on there is the same as on here, so if you guys want check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High or any of its character's. I also don't own the Song "Half Lit" or anything else I reference in this fan fiction. I only own what I created which includes plot points, ideas, and a few other things. If you want to use them just ask. I'll probably say yes, and if you want to sue feel free, the most you would get is twenty dollars.

* * *

As I watch the Sky High school bus drive away the gravity of the night's events hit me. "I knew there was a reason that I didn't want to go to homecoming," I mumble as I begin my trek away from the bus stop and down the darkened street.

Starting to walk, I realize just how tired I am. Each step on the cracked sidewalk feels like ten. Turning the corner of the chipped brick building, I see the entrance to my apartment. The stairs, dirtied with use, look foreboding in the darkness. Maybe it is just what had happened tonight, or maybe the moon is not glowing as strongly as usual, but the solitude of my home seems desolate. Slowly I make my way towards the looming doorway, each step closer causing me to think of Homecoming.

Royal Pain, Penny, Lash, Speed, Will and Layla, I don't think next Homecoming will be able to live up to it. Pulling open the heavy door, I realize that I helped save the day. Me. Warren Peace, Barron Battle's son, helped save Sky High.

I smile despite the suffocating darkness. How often do you get to help save the school from a super villain? Maybe I finally proved something to everyone.

"Probably not," I sigh losing my smile as I slowly trudge up the narrow creaking staircase to unlock my door. Opening it, I walk into the small four-room home. The main room is darkened meaning mom must be asleep. Quietly stepping around the coffee table, I try to make it through the combined living room and kitchen. I am almost there; I can see my door clearly through the darkness.

"Shit!" The exclamation seemed like a shout in the silent building. Luckily I hadn't yelled, although the now throbbing pain in my shin is enough to make me want to. Tomorrow I'll find out what it was and when I do I might just have to torch it so I'll never smash any part of my anatomy on it again.

As I listen to the slow rhythmic breathing coming from the door on my right, I know she's still sleeping. A burst of air passes through my lips in relief before I grasp my doorknob, pulling it open slowly to stop it from creaking. I've already made enough noise; it'd be best not to make more.

With a flip of a switch the room is flooded with light. I quickly closed my door, blocking out the darkness, before moving to my closet. In the small alcove rests my beat up acoustic. Years of use have worn the wood, nicks and marks cover the body, showing its age. I've had it for years, since before my father turned into a villain.

My guitar is one of the few things that I have to remember my dad by. I hate what he did to us, what he did to those people, but I don't hate him. I can't bring myself to do it. Each time I try, I remember what it was like before he lost it. I remember playing in the park, and listening to him read to me at night. I remember ridding on his shoulders with mom by our side and knowing, without a doubt, that I was loved.

He had had this guitar for as long as I can remember, he would play for me when I woke up during the night. On my eighth birthday he said that it was officially mine if I wanted it.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Dad, will you play tonight?" I mumble. My eight-year-old mind fogged with sleep.

"If you want, it is your birthday after all." He replies, smiling in the dim light at my sleep-hazed eyes and bed-mussed hair. "I'll be right back." As he walks out my eyes start to droop. Prying them open again, I see him walking back with the guitar held gently in his hands. Sitting himself next to my bed, he begins to play. I let the aimless tune wash over me as sleep draws nearer.

"Dad…will you teach me to play someday?" I ask trying to keep this day from ending.

"Of course Warren, we can start tomorrow if you like." Barron answers smiling again as his hands play over the strings.

My eyes pop open like I was never tired at all, "Really?!?" Smiling again he continues to play.

"Yeah kiddo, it'll be a little big for you, but starting tomorrow this guitar is officially yours." He assures me as the melody picks up, and I begin to drift off again.

"Mmmmk…I won' hurt it I pr..pro..promise." I mumble once again, yawns interrupting my oath. I see him smile once more before I close my eyes for the final time that night.

_End Flashback_

* * *

One year later he massacred the Maxville Superhero Headquarters, killing at least a dozen heroes and sidekicks and injuring countless others. At least three innocent bystanders were killed during the resulting destruction, but by that time he was too far gone to care. My mother knows why he did it, but we never talk about it. We never talk about why she can't work for the city anymore, or why everyone thinks I will turn out like him. He had a reason; I just don't know what it was. That's why I can't hate him, because he wasn't always like that.

He wasn't always on the edge. That last year with him was wonderful up until the final three months. During the nine months before he 'went to the dark side' he started to teach me to play guitar like he had promised. After he left it was one of the few things we kept of his, considering it was technically mine. It became a form of self-expression for me. He became the reason why I would need an outlet, and he gave me the means to do so. It really doesn't even out, considering what he did to mom and I, but it's something.

I slowly lift the guitar from its resting place and carry it over to my bed. Sitting down on the worn comforter with my legs crossed and the acoustic rested on my thighs, I began to strum just as he had on my birthday. Putting my frustrations and emotions into the soft notes flowing from the strings, my playing speeds up with each passing minute. Each cord is another feeling and each melody another day.

Sky High

Homecoming

Royal Pain

Will

Layla

Layla. Placing my hand over the strings to stop the noise, I realize that Layla needs a lot more than an aimless tune. I never meant for this to happen, she's just a girl. Layla is just a beautiful, funny, charismatic, passionate girl. Setting the acoustic on my bed, I stand up and continue across the wooden floor to my writing desk. Almost every inch of it is covered with writing or doodles. Lyrics and designs mar the surface making it my own.

I grab my notebook from the corner and tear out a page. The crinkling of tearing paper sounds piercing in my silent room, and I almost wince. I slowly pull a Bic pen from my pocket before staring at the page in thought. Slowly the words come to me, reminding me of the night I saw her at the Paper lantern.

_If I saw you here tonight_

_In half lit melancholy Light_

* * *

_Flashback_

I slowly make my way through the empty isle to the restaurant's soul occupant. The final customer of the night has been sitting in our red pleather booth for at least an hour. She has had her food for forty-five minutes of that hour, and it still hasn't been touched. She just continues to stare at it forlornly. According to Su, the waitress, she is waiting for someone.

"Still workin' on that?" I ask, watching as she looks up with recognition in her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey" I reply, wondering where I have seen her before.

"We go to school together." The girl informs me, and that's when it hits. I know who she is.

"You're Stronghold's friend." I gesture towards her with the pitcher of water, and pause before responding to her sullen sounding agreement. "Yeah…" I mumble before continuing, "Do you want me to heat that up for you?"

I watch as she glances around quickly before whispering, "You're not supposed to use your powers outside of school."

I lean down closer to her, as if I was about to tell her a secret, and whisper "I was just going to stick it in the microwave." She smiles, laughing a little in embarrassment.

"Ah…I was…suppose…to be meeting Will here, but um…" She glances up at me once her explanation is over, and I make a non-committal noise. "You wanna sit down?" She asks hopefully.

Glancing over at my boss, I realize the place is empty and confess, "I think I could spare a minute." As I sit down.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Glancing down at the paper again I almost decide to just destroy it and try to sleep, but I know I would just be up half the night tossing and turning anyway. I continue onto the next lines, thinking of how she got to me right from the beginning. I think it was her smile. Putting my pen to the paper, I write the next lines.

_I got you here under my skin_

_And tryin' to make you laugh again_

* * *

_Flashback_

After sliding into the booth I glance at the burnt out candle in the center of the table. Snapping my fingers ignites my index finger with a small flame. Bringing it towards the candle I light the wick and look up at her. She smiles, and I hear the beginning of her laugh again. I realize that she has an amazing laugh, one that can make anyone smile. I want to hear it again.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Closing my eyes, I search for the next words. If only I could look at her right now, I would know what I wanted to write. A small smirk slides on to my face as I jot down another two lines.

_When I open up my eyes_

_I wanna see your face_

* * *

_Flashback_

After asking about why Will hadn't met her, I somehow manage to receive the entire history of her and Will. As I sit across from her listening to her babble on and on, I realize that I don't really mind all that much.

"So then there was this time in the first grade. You know how you grow Lima Beans in school? Well Will could not figure out why mine was growing so quickly. It was driving him crazy. So finally I took mercy on him and told him about my powers…and we've been best friends ever since." Layla ends her narrative with a small self-depreciating smile.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Thinking back on it, I realize that even after listening to her entire life story I wasn't sick of her voice. After listening to most people for that long I want to cause them some sort of bodily harm. With her, I was just waiting for her to smile again. It didn't matter how long it took. Looking back at the paper, I add two more lines.

_Could you stay with me a while?_

_And gently break me with your smile?_

* * *

_Flashback_

I look down before quickly glancing back up at her, "and falling for him, was that before or after the Lima Beans?"

Making an incredulous face, she begins to deny it, "What? I am not in love with Will Strong—Is it that obvious?" She asks, a smile almost breaking through

"Yeah." I respond with a small nod and watch her grimace in response.

"Great…" She mumbles, looking down.

"So why don't you tell him?" I wonder aloud. Why wouldn't you tell someone something like that, she's obviously head over heals in love with him.

_End Flashback_

* * *

I look up from the paper and almost laughing at the irony. Now I was the one not telling. In less than a few weeks I had fallen for her. I had fallen for a wonderful girl. A wonderful girl who just so happens to be in love with my best friend. I think somewhere deep down she knows how I feel; I wouldn't have even showed up at Homecoming if it were anyone else asking.

Glancing at the clock, I realize that it has already been 2 hours since I first arrived home, but I know I won't be able to sleep until I finish this. The next three lines flow onto the page before I even realize I'm writing them.

_You know I need you_

_Like a child needs the stars_

_So tell me can you hear my heart? _

* * *

_Flashback_

"Well I was gonna ask him to homecoming," She explains, "but there's two problems." Pausing again, she takes a breath before continuing, "He likes someone else…she's perfect." She finishes, and I see that she doesn't think she has a chance at all. After thinking for a moment, I know what to say.

"You know what I think?" I pause and watch as she raises her eyebrows in response, " To let true love remain unspoken…is the quickest route to a heavy heart." I almost smile at her surprised expression.

"Wow…that is really deep." Layla slowly responds as she stares at me with her large brown eyes.

_End Flashback_

* * *

I wouldn't be sitting here, writing lyrics at one in the morning, if I had listened to my own advice, even if it was from a fortune cookie. Her smile after I told her the lucky numbers could have kept me going for days. Tapping my pen on my battered desk, I smile sadly as I write the next two lines.

_Could you hear me one more time_

_And put your fingers on my spine_

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hi Warren" I glance up at her arrival completely surprised by her openness.

"Did I do or say anything last night to make you think this is okay?" I ask, trying to understand why she isn't hanging all over Stronghold.

"Ha-ha you're so funny…but seriously you're never going to believe what happened." She pauses and doesn't even register my confusion. "I was just about to ask will to homecoming when, wouldn't ya know it, I told him I was going with you instead." She concludes with an almost hysterical laugh. At first all I could do was stare.

"I don't remember that being the plan." I state caustically before watching my table be invaded by her friends.

_End Flashback_

* * *

At first I actually thought she wanted to go with me for me, which was insane. Why would she choose me over Stronghold, but a few minutes later I knew why she had chosen me. Writing the next couple lines down, I knew that even then a part of me wanted her to go with me because she wanted to, not because she wanted to get back at Will.

_And when I open up my eyes _

_I wanna see your face_

* * *

_Flashback_

As Stronghold walks by she laughs hysterically once again and looks to me desperately. "Please! I promise, I'll make this as painless as possible."

Glancing at Strongholds retreating back, I catch on, "So you're not doin' this just 'cause you like me or anything?" I pause to look her in the eyes, "You're doin' this to get to Stronghold." I conclude waiting for her answer.

"Yeah…"She admits guiltily, and for a moment my heart plummets into my stomach, but vengeance soon replaces it.

"Then I'm in!" I smile enthusiastically and almost laugh at her surprised expression. "But I'm not renting a tux." On that note, I grab my bag and leave the table.

_End Flashback_

* * *

In hindsight, going along with her plan was both a good thing and a bad thing. I ended up having to fight to save most of Sky High, which was bad, but in the process I gained Will, Layla, Ethan, Magenta, and Zach as friends.

Jotting down a few words, I continue to think. It also really started me thinking on my feelings for her, but at the same time it solidified her's for Will. At the end of the attack I had to change Mr. Medulla's diaper, but I think it was a fair trade considering it all allowed me to spend time with her for a week. Writing another line, I glance back at the paper.

_When you come here_

_Could you Stay with me a while?_

_And gently break me with your smile?_

* * *

_Flashback_

Reaching the school grounds, I make my way over to the wall near the steps, where I sit and begin to read. Layla is next to me suddenly and is holding my hand, smile in place.

"Hey there cutie! So I was just thinking about you. I cannot wait until homecoming. I'm so excited. I finally—." After listening to her babble for a minute or two she peters off, and I look around to see no sign of Stronghold. Despite my enjoyment of her hand in mine, it can't stay. Letting off a small burst of heat, I surprise, but don't actually hurt her. Which causes her to drop my hand. "Ow…"

"Never call me cutie." I order before turning away and walking up the steps into the building, but as I walk father and farther away I have the urge to turn back around.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Even remembering the feel of her hand makes me smile. I don't know what I would do if she was really mine. It's not like I need to worry about that now anyways, but at homecoming it almost seemed like I did. Wearing my father's suit and walking into that building to meet her. It was almost like it was real, which lead me to put my pen to the notebook paper again.

_You know I need you_

_Like a child needs the stars_

_So Tell me can you here my heart?_

* * *

_Flashback _

Walking into the gym, I see her standing by the punch bowl. Her green dress makes me wonder if that is all she ever wears, but at the same time I can't stop thinking how beautiful she looks. Coming closer I hear her tell Mr. boy that, "The guys at this school are jerks."

"Thanks a lot." I grumble causing her to swiftly turn around.

She looks me up and down and smiles, "I thought you weren't going to rent a tux?"

"It's my dad's." I tell her, "He doesn't have much use for it in solitary." Unfortunately my confessions leave her speechless. I've discovered that I oddly enjoy listening to her babble.

She glances around quickly before turning around and grabbing something off the table, bringing it back around she offers "Cheese cube?"

_End Flashback_

* * *

I doubt she realized it at the dance, but I was honestly wishing it were real then. I knew she would eventually end up with Stronghold, it was bound to happen, but I had needed her to be mine for just a little while. I didn't get that time though. Soon after our tuxedo conversation Royal Pain interrupted Homecoming, and we were forced to fight for our lives.

Even fighting with her was amazing, but at the end of the day she ended up with the hero. No matter how much I did earlier tonight she still would have ended up with Will, it was inevitable. At the end of the night she was dancing with him on the clouds, smiling like she had never smiled for me before.

_And when you come here_

_Could you stay with me a while_

_And gently break me with you smile_

* * *

_Flashback _

After sharing the final dance of the night with Laura Nolan, or freeze girl, as most know her as, I glance out the broken window and see Will and Layla dancing on the air. With the moon and the clouds as their scenery, they look like the paragon of soul mates.

She looks up at him and smiles. I look away as a jolt runs through my body. I already knew she didn't have feelings for me, but a small part of me had started to hope. Turning around, I leave the gym and head for the bus, where I end up reading until the rest of the students file on. After nearly an hour I am able to return to my lonely Layla-less house.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Reading over the lyrics one more time, I smile sadly and get up to turn my light off. Maybe in the future I should not give such good advice. 

_**Fin**_

****

****

* * *

Authors Note III: Please review. Whether you hate it, love it, or loathe it. Whether you want to critique or praise. Whether you want to suggest or destroy. Just review after not writing for a while I need to hear what people think so I can get back in the swing of things. Also if I feel confident enough in my writing I may write an actual Sky High fan fiction.


End file.
